The present invention relates to windings for electric rotary machines, furthermore, to insulating material for forming an insulating film for windings of electrical machines.
Conventionally, insulating film for electrical windings used in electric rotary machines have been formed with an insulating material such as, for instance, disclosed in JP-A-63-110929 (1988). That is, the insulating material comprising a mica layer, a reinforcement layer, a filler layer including fillers having a high thermal conductivity therein, and resin contained in each layers has been used. The insulating material was wound around the outer periphery of the wound conductors, and the insulating film for windings of electrical machines was formed by curing the resin in the insulating material under a pressurizing state.